


Ten men, lesser than few.

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Ten men, lesser than few.

Sasori turned the taps in Sakura’s bathroom and watched the steam rise up from the water. It had been three weeks since she had come home from the spa with his grandmother. two weeks since he had started the first of many changes in her life.

He hummed to himself as the water continued to rise from the tub. The tub was one of the things he hadn’t needed to replace. It was a large old fashioned eastern style lay tub, complete with tiled steps and wash ramp. Large enough for two people to fit comfortably.

She would be alone this evening though. As much as he wanted to and as much as he felt entitled to her body, he didn’t want to push her. It was clear she was comfortable with his touches and his soft kisses but balked at anything too aggressive. He had wondered briefly the other night if she had been...taken advantage of before.

It was something they might need to speak about. He felt it was his right to know.

...but for now, he would take it slow. He wasn’t only interested in her body. He was interested in her and everything that encompassed.

After his grandmother and Deidara had left them a few weeks ago they had spent the evening together. He had thoughtfully asked her opinion on a few color schemes he had picked out for Pein and what her favorite flowers were.

She suspiciously asked him counter questions, glared at him and told him his assistance wasn’t needed. Sasori thought she was absolutely adorable. Of course his assistance was needed but his woman was an independent thing. Something that would need to be remedied. She would need to be made to understand...he was the only one she could rely on from now on.

It was fine. He could be patient...for now.

“Sasori, there’s a man at the door asking for you.” Sakura peeked around the corner of the bathroom door from the hallway. “He says he’s from a cabling company installing building security.”

Sasori turned the taps off, the bath was full. This was perfect timing. She could relax in her bath while he took care of the new security system in the building and afterward, he would take her out to dinner.

“Thank you, why don’t you take a hot bath dear.” Sasori pulled one of the newer fluffier towels he had purchased for her from the new copper shelves he had installed for her and set it beside the bath. “This won’t take long, I’ll be done before you are.”

With a quick kiss Sasori moved around her and out the door, smoothing his shirt down and buttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt. Sakura looked back at the bath he had drawn for her and bit her bottom lip. It was like they were already married and her divorce wasn’t even final yet. Was this okay?

Sasori had become an intrical part of her life seemingly out of...nowhere, suddenly. She wasn’t complaining really. She liked him, a lot. He was kind and thoughtful, polite and attentive. He was everything and more that she had always wanted and expected from Sasuke, but had never gotten, not once in the whole ten years they had known one another or in the whole year of being married.

She wanted to be happy and Sasori made her happy...didn’t he? Did it really matter if they had only known one another for four weeks...Sakura continued to bite her bottom lip. Four weeks...that was...crazy. Had it really only been four weeks?

Sakura looked toward the hallway. She could hear Sasori telling the installer where he wanted the cameras and how to position them. Earlier that week, a contractor had been there and had torn down the wall that had separated her apartment with the apartment next door. That’s when she had learned that Sasori had bought the building.

When she had asked him why he would do such an outlandish thing he had looked at her with those calm amber eyes, blinked once and said, “I wanted you to have more room to be you.”

Sakura shut the door to the bathroom. He bought the building she lived in so that he could tear down the walls and give her a larger home...so that she could be herself. She knew her apartment had been small but...she still had room for her things and...well that wasn’t exactly true.

Sasori had set to work, while she was at work the next day, and had set her home lab up for her. By the time she got home from her sixteen hour shift, he not only had dinner ready for her, a hot bath and a new research lab...twelve feet from her kitchen...where the neighbour’s kitchen used to be.

When she had asked him where her old neighbor was and how he had convinced them to move out on such short notice, he had told her with a completely straight face...not to worry about it. Not knowing quite how to respond to such a statement, she hadn’t questioned him further and had honestly forgotten all about it, until now.

Sakura removed her clothes, folding them neatly beside the sink and crouched down for her wash bucket and soap. She had never considered herself a cheap person before Sasori, but he had taken one look through her toiletries, deemed them utterly ghastly and unworthy to be in her presence...and had thrown them all out.

Sakura brought the soft soap of cherry blossoms and mint to her nose and sniffed appreciatively. No, she wouldn’t really complain but...it did seem a bit too much...didn’t it?

Closing her eyes as the heat rose up around her, she set a hot wash towel over her eyes and sighed. It really was heavenly, coming home from a long shift to a hot bath and a hot man. Admittedly, she could get used to this. Yes, Sasori had made a lot of changes in her life that directly affected her but they had all been to and for her benefit, and she had honestly liked each and every one of them. 

The man had impeccable taste, be it bath soap or clothing and anything in between. He was such a polar opposite of Sasuke that she hadn’t thought of her Ex once since Sasori had...moved in with her.

Everything that used to remind her of Sasuke had just...disappeared one day while she was at work, after Sasori had moved in he had said that...wait...

Sakura sat up straight in her tub. When had he moved in with her? She hadn’t realized it but yes, he had definitely moved in. She frowned. Was that a bad thing though? Somehow, she had come to expect him to be there, to see him when she opened the door to her apartment, to wake up beside him in the morning and to kiss him goodnight...at night.

...no, she wasn’t exactly sure what day of the week he had moved in but she found that she didn’t really mind...not really. In a way it was like he had always belonged there, like they had always been together.

Sasori shut the door to their apartment and walked back into the bathroom to see if Sakura needed anything. She was laying in the bathtub, a hot washcloth over her eyes. He smiled. She had used the soap he had requested be made special, just for her and she was using the washcloth he had gotten made, just for her.

“Are you tired, would you like to stay in tonight?” Sasori moved to the edge of the tub and picked up a small cloth from the stack on the bar. Dabbing a bit of the scented oil on the cloth he dipped it into the bathwater and began to rub her arms gently, the scented oil wafting over both of them in the heat.

The hot cloth slipped from Sakura’s eyes as she turned, surprised to see Sasori beside her and blushed. She was naked but he wasn’t looking at her body like most men would. He was looking at her eyes, as though she were fully clothed. His beautifully intelligent amber eyes held hers as she continued to blush at his touch.

“Did you have many surgeries to attend to today dear?” Sasori inquired politely, moving the scented towel deeper into the water, rubbing it over her chest and abdomen as though she were a child who was unable to wash herself.

She noticed...he had already unbuttoned his cuffs and had rolled them up his forearms in preparation to...wash her before entering the bathroom. Had he planned this, it seemed to her that he planned everything, right down to the last detail...constantly.

“I had three surgeries scheduled for the morning today so…” She let go of her concerns under his gentle touch and his soft murmuring. His hand dipped under the water again moving down her legs. “...I spent most of the day supervising the first-year residents.”

“Sasori, I can wash myself, you um, don’t have to…” There was a heat melting her insides, she could feel the push and the pull of her abdomen the lower the washcloth went. A strangled sort of gasp escaped from her lips as he dropped the washcloth between her legs, his fingers tracing the sensitive inner thigh by her…

“Sasori please, stop, this is uh too soon and I…” She stuttered.

“My apologies dear, I do not wish to rush you.” His eyes continued to look into hers, his fingers stilled under the water but he had yet to remove them from her skin. “I find it difficult to control myself around you Sakura.” He admitted quietly.

His voice was low, sultry and tempting. “I’m not the kind of man who loses control...willingly.”

Sakura nodded.

Sasori ran his fingers up the side of her wet naked body, a slight tug at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re well worth the effort, I’ll try harder.” He rose to his feet, grabbed a towel from the rack to wipe his hands off with and walked out of the bathroom, giving her the privacy she clearly desired.

Part of her...the wild part of her, the part Sasuke had never seen... wanted to test that control, wanted to see how far she could push him before he would break and ravage her into blissful oblivion. Instead, she shrunk down into the tub, the water rising up over her head to cover her blush.


End file.
